kassithefandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon for Humans of Kassithe, Hurrethe, Jow-Hadan, and Kutseh
This pantheon is loosely based on Babylonian mythology. Aruru, the High Matriarch : Aruru is the primary goddess of the human pantheon. She is the earth mother (hence the main region of human civilization is called the Cradle of Aruru). As the mother, she can be both stern & strict, nurturing and caring, and act as the ultimate peacemaker & resolver of conflicts. She is the patron of justice, her clerics tend to also participate in government, act as the judiciary, or work in city watches or militias. ::: Alignment: LN ::: Domains: Balance, Healing, Law, Protection ::: Colors: blue & gold ::: Holy symbol: lower case “i” with radiance around the dot ::: Preferred weapon: spear ::: Armor: any Nergal, god of underworld : Nergal is the god of the underworld, and the only god of the pantheon who is not answerable to Aruru. They do have a mutual understanding, however: nothing can live forever, but death cannot take anything without reason. He is also the patron of those researching darker arts. ::: Alignment: LE ::: Domains: Death, Evil, Knowledge, Law ::: Colors: black with red trim ::: Holy symbol: skull with red eyes ::: Preferred weapon: flail ::: Armor: any Kishar, goddess of the sun : Kishar is the goddess of the sun and daylight. She is warming and welcoming presence and a loyal servant of Aruru, but she does not value the truce between Aruru and Nergal and has been known to challenge the lord of the underworld from time to time. She is the older brother of Anshar. She is the patron of the common folk, all humans need the warmth of the sun for comfort. ::: Alignment: LG ::: Domains: Sun, Healing, Protection ::: Colors: yellow & white ::: Holy symbol: sun ::: Preferred weapon: scimtar ::: Armor: any Danshar: god of the night sky : Danshar is the younger brother of Kishar and is the god of the night sky (the moon, stars, and celestial phenomenon). He does not take sides in the general conflict between Aruru and Nergal, he sees his role as keeping the night safe for all creatures. He does tend to conflict with Lamastu, who wants to use darkness for dealing in death. He is the patron of travelers and good-leaning rogues. ::: Alignment: CG ::: Domains: Night, Travel, Trickery ::: Colors: dark blue & silver ::: Holy symbol: moon & stars ::: Weapon: quarterstaff or short sword ::: Armor: any 'Ea: goddess of wisdom, arts & crafts' : Ea is the patron goddess of wisdom, arts & crafts. She also has a role in inspiration of poets & storytellers. Ea is lawful primarily because of the discipline required to succeed in such endeavors, not because of any other concept of “law”. She allows followers of any alignment as long as they are dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge above any other goal. This means a cleric of Ea can be of any alignment as long as they also maintain a studious discipline. :::: Alignment: LN (see above) :::: Domains: Knowledge, Law :::: Colors: grey & white :::: Holy symbol: wheel :::: Weapon: staff :::: Armor: any Nissaba: goddess of agriculture and fertility : Nissaba is Aruru’s younger sister and the patron goddess of all things agriculture, whether it’s growing crops or tending livestock. She is also the patron goddess of midwives and expecting parents often make offerings to Nissaba to (hopefully) have a successful pregnancy and a healthy baby. In that specific case, anyone of any alignment can make such an offering (she is uninterested in alignment in such matters). :::: Alignment: NG :::: Domains: Agriculture, Good, Healing :::: Colors: green & brown :::: Holy symbol: sheaf of wheat :::: Weapon: sickle :::: Armor: any Anunnaki: gods of the earth : The Anunnaki are the gods of the earth. They are spirits that inhabit the very soil itself, as well as the waters of the earth. They are responsible for the continuation of the natural world, all the flora & fauna that exist, exist because of the Anunnaki. The Anunnaki are worshipped as a collective by druids, although druids may intone prayers to the spirit of a specific river, body of water, canyon, cave, etc. if they need to achieve a specific effect. The Anunnaki cannot be worshipped by regular clerics. ::: Alignment: N ::: Druidic deity ::: Colors: brown & green ::: Weapon: as per druid ::: Armor: as per druid Ashur: god of war : Ashur is the stereotypical god of warfare and strife. He is the patron of anyone who wants to cause the same. He is the half-brother of Inanna. :::: Alignment: NE :::: Available domains: Destruction, Evil, War :::: Colors: grey and orange :::: Holy symbol: crossed axes :::: Weapon: axe (any) :::: Armor: any Inanna: goddess of battle : Inanna is the goddess of battle, soldiers and militias (some militias are closer to Aruru than Inanna). She is the half-sister of Ashur. The primary difference between Ashur and Inanna is Ashur is about open warfare and conflict, but Inanna is about battle prowess & tactics. ::: Weapon: broadsword ::: Armor: any ::: Alignment: LG ::: Available domains: Good, Law, War, ::: Colors: Blue and yellow ::: Holy symbol: sword with radiance Irra: goddess of plagues : Irra is an ally of Nerull, and the goddess of plagues and catastrophes. :::: Alignment: NE :::: Domains: Death, Destruction, Evil, :::: Colors: brown & black :::: Holy symbol: skeletal hand :::: Weapon: dagger :::: Armor: any Ishkur: goddess of wind, storms & the sea Ishkur is the goddess of wind, storms and the sea, and is therefore the patron of sailors and fishermen (regardless of alignment). Ishkur is popular in the Kutesh free city. :: Alignment: CN :: Domains: Air, Chaos, Sea :: Colors: gray and white :: Holy symbol: lightning :: Weapon: javelin :: Armor: any Lamashtu: god of assassins : Lamashtu is the god of assassins. Some nefarious merchants worship him as well. He uses the dark to commit acts of evil & terror, making him an enemy of Danshar, who uses the darkness to protect people. ::: Alignment: CE ::: Domains: Chaos, Evil, Trickery ::: Colors: black with steel trim ::: Holy symbol: hooded figure ::: Weapon: short sword ::: Armor: studded leather or below only Ravnu: god of peace & balance Ravnu is a younger god, and is only just gaining a following. Ravnu is the rebellious son of the battle goddess Inanna, and believes that peace is a far preferable alternative than battle and warfare. He is favored of young adults, former soldiers, and reformed criminals. Alignment: N Domains: Balance/Peace, Healing, Protection Colors: white Holy symbol: palm frond Weapon: quarterstaff (only) Armor: none (magical protection items are permitted) The Moon The Moon is apparently the patron deity of a long-dead sect of Moon Druids. Very little is known of this deity or this sect. They apparently are sworn to protect something known as The Sphere from The Wolf, however the true meanings of these cryptic references have not yet been revealed.Category:Deities